Dissolvable glasses made up of various compositions are used for multiple applications that include wood preservation, bone repair, and downhole processing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,174 (Holderman et al.) entitled “Anhydrous boron-based timed delay plugs” describes the use of dissolvable glass plugs manufactured from anhydrous boron for downhole applications in hydrocarbon-producing wells.